


Friends of All Sorts

by Ixaix



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixaix/pseuds/Ixaix
Summary: So I wrote this silly little thing and thought I would share it. This is a short cute story about Kurt trying to find some quiet time at Xavier’s.





	Friends of All Sorts

The simultaneously wonderful and irritating thing about Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters was that it literally never slept. Even at three in the morning there was a considerable amount of activity going on. This made it hard for someone who was seeking a bit of alone time to find a quiet place all their own. Kurt Wagner was one such person at the moment. Which wasn’t to say that he didn’t love the school and everyone in it, didn’t greatly enjoy the barely contained chaos that was an average day here. But sometimes everyone needed a little space.

His first thought was some practice time in the Danger Room. Henry had helped him program a complex web of aerial bars, free swinging rings, trapezes, and various other paraphernalia that would allow Kurt to exercise to the full extent of his flexibility; the German was eager to give it a test run. The walk to his destination was filled with memories, ghosts of training sessions past. There was the door that wouldn’t close properly ever since Bobby had frozen the hinges in a failed attempt at a prank; a doorframe with a permanent groove at the top of it from Pitor continually forgetting he was significantly taller in his metal form… Kurt found himself smiling warmly at the memories. He never would have dreamed, as a young circus foundling, that he would have so many friends from all over the world.

Arriving at the doors to the Danger Room, he was disappointed to see it was already in use. A quick check of the log-in terminal showed that Logan must be having another sleepless night and was working off steam by running through multiple ‘apocalypse’ level scenarios. Kurt briefly considered joining his best friend, but he wasn’t really in the mood for an adrenaline rush and life-or-death quipping. Silently making a note to try talking with the Canadian again about his nightmares, Kurt tried for the library next. Maybe he could curl up in the window seat with a heavy novel—of course, that meant he might fall asleep there, which would inevitably end up with his picture taken and giggled over by his students. Again.

The library proved to be occupied by a slightly tipsy Anna Marie and Remy, who were flirting with each other in increasingly unintelligible Southern accents. Kurt sighed, but couldn’t help being a happy at seeing his adopted sister letting herself be relaxed around someone else. He didn’t envy the headache Remy would have in the morning, though, as they leaned in for a kiss—recovering from Rogue’s power knockout would only be made that much worse with a hangover. Hopefully the Cajun wouldn’t get so drunk as to start throwing cards again; it had taken forever to clean up that mess. Thankfully, Xavier’s was used to semi-regular structural repairs.

In the kitchen, Kitty was enjoying a midnight snack. Out by the pool, Ororo was enjoying a moonlight swim. In the aircraft hanger Scott was making repairs to the Blackbird with Jean’s telekinetic assistance. Everywhere Kurt went he was mildly annoyed and utterly endeared to find friends already engaged in various activities. Eventually he found his way up onto the roof of the school, enjoying the cool night breeze ruffling his fur. Stretching out on his back, Kurt stared up at the stars with a soft sigh. Peace and quiet at last…

“Scoot over, bub.” Logan plopped down beside him, sweat fresh on his brow as he offered his fellow mutant a can of beer.

“Are we having a picnic?” Kitty phased through the shingles with a large bowl of popcorn.

Ororo, wrapped in a towel, landed beside her with a gentle gust of wind. “You should all be in bed.”

“Told you they were up here.” Jean climbed out onto the roof with Scott close behind. “Kitty, you took the last of the popcorn!”

As his alone time was ruined, Kurt couldn’t keep a huge grin off of his face. Logan, glancing down at him, raised an eyebrow. “What’re ya grinnin’ about, elf?”

“Nothing, _mein freund_. I am simply thanking God for my friends.”

“…Drink yer beer and stop sayin’ nonsense.”


End file.
